Just call me Sam
by QueenV101
Summary: She has left, and Seattle better watch out. She is about to cause some Drama.  Just Call her Sam.
1. Just Call me Sam

It all started that one-day back in 8th grade:

I'm Samantha Puckett.

I was walking to my class when I saw Ms. Carly Shay come up to me.

I hate Carly, but when there's a Carly, there's a Freddie Benson: the love of my life, the reason I wake up in the morning. She seemed to be smiling in sort of an evil way, which made me scared for my life. Before I knew it, I saw water come over my glasses and my clothes, and books were ruined. Freddie Benson was smiling very smugly and I knew he had rigged up this contraption.

That was day.

That was the day that I sworn I would change.

I was Samantha Puckett, I was weak , a dork, geek….nub.

It was time for my makeover.

I left Ridgeway to go to California. I lived with my dad and sister, and they helped me with my self-esteem, and appearance. I was brave and hot.

I vowed that I would come back to Ridgeway to seek my vengeance.

My list:

I was going make sure that I was what all the guys wanted. (easy)

I was going be popular and make awesome, genuine friends. (sort of easy)

Carly Shay would pay. (medium)

Gibby Gibson and Wendy Brooks would be poplar. (a little hard)

Freddie Benson was going love me, and he was going to get his heart broken. (so very hard)

Because not many of you guys know this but, I'm Samantha Puckett, I was Samantha Puckett. I would never be Samantha Puckett.

NEVER. EVER. AGAIN.

Just for now call me Sam.


	2. Who has changed baby?

**Sam's POV**

I walked into the school.

Do you know who was the first person I saw.

If you said Gibby Gibson then you are:

WRONG!

Hahaha! It actually was Gibby, I ran up to him and got on his back. My mouth dropped dangerously to the ground.

For you all who are confused, Gibby, Wendy and I have been keeping up contact so I'm aware of a lot of things that have been happening at Ridgeway.

But for all you guys who are confused, like me at this point, we didn't send pics of ourselves so I had no idea how Gibby looked.

Well let's just say we both were shocked at what we saw.

Gibby: Nice length hair, warm brown eyes, and muscles as far as the eye could see.

He, by definition, was HOT.

I think he was thinking the same thing about me.

I smiled and got off his back, yea I was still on it, and we both checked each other out. I soon saw that his eyes were lingering a little to long at my breast.

"Well Gibbs, long time, no see" I'm the only one who has ever called Gibby, Gibbs, so I knew he would recognize me.

"Sam, how are you, I was confused on why there was a hot blond girl on my back," he said and I blushed. As soon as I was about to respond, Mr. Benson walked in to the room. He came up to give Gibby a high-five. (I guess I don't have to worry about making Gibby popular.) He stared at me.

This is perfect.

He looked perfect.

But Freddie's heart was going to be broken if I could help it. I'm not that nice, sweet girl anymore.

I have changed

**Freddie's POV**

I walked into Ridgeway thinking, this would be my year to finally have a steady girlfriend. In the past I have had rotten skunk bags as girlfriends. The worst of all would be Carly Shay.

Long story short: Carly and I will never work out together again, as long as I could help it. This Senior Year ( A.N. sorry I haven't told you guys how old they are yet) would be my year.

I walked up to Gibby and saw that he was talking to some girl. Usually I would hit it up with the first pretty girl I see, but this year was time to cool down. So I just walked up to Gibby, gave him a high-five, and tried to join in, politely, in this conversation.

But when I saw this girl, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She was beautiful.

She would be mine.

And this year, I would finally treat her with the respect I should give a girl. I'm not that mean, tough, stupid butt-head anymore.

I have changed

_**Looks like they both have changed. For the better or worse? I hope Freddie is ready for what Sam had prepared. Sorry there wasn't much Carly or Wendy.**_

_**Don't worry there will be.**_

_**There will be drama in the next chapters.**_

_**Please review and give me any feedback on what you might want to see.**_


End file.
